Forbidden X Games
by writter4ever
Summary: I suck, so summary on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when they key to society surviving has ties to the enemy that must be distroyed?

Chapter one: Lunatic on the loose.

A girl of demonic descendent was sitting at a bar, drinking. The bar tender looked at her, she had a gold necklace on, but knew better than attack her, or try to. He'd be dice to pieces before he could even touch it. Than a figure came up to her, "Alia, we need to talk"  
"Boton the answer is 'till no"  
"Alia, Koenma will pay you big time! You've been his flyer every time this game has come around"  
"No"  
"Will you quit being so stubborn"  
"When you quit being obnoxious, I'll think 'bout it than."

* * *

Yuskay looked at Koenma, "So why did you have have to ask us here on a non school day? Huh binkey for brains." He folded his hands, and looked at Kurama, "Have you ever heard of the Forbidden X games"  
"Those wouldn't happen to be the games, were you're tested, and if you fail, you die?" Koenma nodded, "You are given challenges. Each one tougher than the last. And there really aren't any rules, except there have to be five players, and an extra, than a flyer." Kuwabara asked, "What's a flyer"  
"A person who is in charge of getting the object that is assigned. And you will be in charge of giving her protection. And if she has to, she'll kill the opposing flyer, or she could steal it." Yuskay had an agitated look on his face, "And why would we risk being killed yet again?" Kurama than replied, "Because of the wishes," Koenma nodded, "Two wishes of your choosing. If you want to take over the world and raise the dead. You can do it. These games happen what? Every two hundred years." Than Kuwabara asked, "So do we flat out die if we lose?" Than they heard screaming, "Boton let me go! When I say no I mean it!" The doors open. Revealing Boton, and a very pissed off girl with wings. Koenma leaned over his desk to look at her, "Alia, I can simply throw you in jail"  
"And you can kiss my ass." She replied with sarcasm, "And you will also be without a flyer. And all the flyers with my experience have been taken." She crossed her arms, looking smug with the facts she knew, "Plus I may not, these are spirit detectives. And than knowing you, you'll blackmail me, like you did with those two chumps. Plus I'm not going anywhere until I get my statue back." Koenma raised an eyebrow, "You're refusing because of a statue"  
"Ya, point?" She looked over at Kurama, "Just ask the Yoko right there, he knows where it is!" Koenma looked at him, "Did you really steal from her"  
"I don't remember if I did." She shot him a glare promising death, "I honestly don't remember"  
"See Alia, he doesn't remember. Now can we move on?" She cocked an eyebrow, "Move on. Okay." She threw a fireball on the papers, Koenma gave a howl. Alia stood there smirking, "Pay backs a bitch huh diaper rash!" Koenma gave her a look, "You, are possessed by the devil." She shrugged, "I never did deserve to be thrown into jail. So there we go, I WANT MY STATUE!" She turned to face him, and hissed, " I know you have it! Now give it back! It doesn't belong to you thief." She was looking for a fight, if she didn't give it back. Yuskay looked at her, "Chill, why is this statue so important"  
"The reason is none of your concern, mortal, now give-me-back-my-statue-or-else." She hissed the last words. "Or what"  
"You may think your big and bad, but apparently you've never met a hybred." Yuskay laughed, "Hybred. There is no such thing as a hybred demon"  
"Fine than." Before anyone knew it, she was in her demon form, she had stripes, and talon like fingernails, "What the hell." She crouched down, and touched the ground, "Earthquake"  
"What!" The room began to shake violently, "Hey let me go!" He was encased in rock. She looked at him, "Be grateful I didn't allow the spikes to get you." Kurama looked at her, "Why is this statue so important"  
"Why don't you ask the Yoko?! Apparently it was worth a huge amount of cash, if he dared chance in crossing me!! Me of all people, demons, and other magic crap!!! Now hand it over or prepare to die!" Than Boton came up timidly, "Uh, Aria, I have it." She spun around, "WHAT!!!!!?" She cringed, "I forgot that we confiscated this awhile ago." She rubbed her forehead, "Bubbles for brains, this doesn't surprise me. Now give it back!" She snatched it away, and examined it, "I'm surprised there's not a scratch on it." Than she heard a voice, "Hheellloooooo? Tell this rock to put me down!" She snapped her fingers and the rock released him, "Hey"  
"You just told me to put you down, and I did. Next time be more specific"  
"Lady, your really pissing me off." She crossed her arms, "I'd beat you into the ground, in not even two seconds boy. So I suggest you watch your tongue"  
"Why I ottah-" She had him pinned to the wall, a sword drawn. Koenma screamed, "Alia stop this madness!" She let him go, but kept her sword trained on him, "I would seriously reconsider the way you talk to me, half breed." She walked over to Koenma, "Don't tell me you want to have me teach them, how the games go"  
"What do you think." She got the sweetest smiles on her face, "You really want to die or at least have a death wish, don't you." Than she wiped her face clean, she flipped him off. Koenma sighed, "You really have a bad temper, did anyone ever tell you?" She gave him a sarcastic look, "No, everyone tells me how nice I am! Of course. Diper rash! Damn baby.." She kept muttering to herself. Yuskay lost it, "If she teaches us, we'll end up dead!!!! Did you not happen to see me incased in rock"  
"Yuskay, she knows what to do, and can prepare you for the tasks at hand. She's also going to train with you. She's got powers just as dangerous"  
"Than why isn't she in jail"  
"Because he couldn't"  
"Was I even talking to you? No I wasn't so can it witch"  
"That's it, time you leaned some manners half breed!" She crouched down, touching the ground, an evil look plastered to her face, "Earth Dragon!" Than a dragon made of the earth came roaring out of the ground. "What the hell"  
"Meet one of my elemental dragons"  
"Your crazy"  
"Point? Dragon, teach him a lesson." Koenma screeched, "Teach him a lesson somewhere else!!" The dragon was chasing him around. "Naaa, this is going to be my entertainment for the day"  
"Are you sure your not Satan in disguise"  
"Can it binkie brains." She than looked at her new team, "So, has he told you, one screw up and we could all end up dead?" They nodded, "Good. Did he also tell you, the more points we rack up, even if we did lose one round, we won't die?" Kurama said, " We were about to get to that before you came in"  
"Trust me, you'll get to know my dramatics and antics, and you'll get used to them."

Chapter two: We're going to end up dead one of these days? Aren't we?

Alia looked around the temple, she greeted the girl that met them, "'ello Yukina"  
"ALIA CHAN!" The girl ran into her arms, she hugged the girl back, "I thought you were banned coming to the NingenKi"  
"Let's just say, it's not pain free"  
"What do you mean?" She flicked her thumb over her shoulder. Yukina smiled, "Their not that bad"  
"Your not the one training them. Than I like you to say that"  
"What are you going to do? Your not going to kill them, are you"  
"I so do wish." She rolled her blue eyes, she tossed a peice of brown hair off her face. She looked at them, "This process isn't going to be easy, but rather hard and grueling. No one is to question my methods, and you must do whatever I say, when I say it. I could careless how many missions you've been on. The Forbidden X Games, gives a new meaning to the human word 'twisted', maybe even 'cruel and unusual punishment' is a better choice. I've been through the games enough to know what to expect, I've got the scares to even prove it. Tommarow I'll test you, how much do you trust yourself, and your team mates." Kuwabara asked, "How?" Yuskay replied, "From the look on her face we really don't want to know the answer"  
"Very smart Urimeshi. You learned one of my rules, don't ask how I train, because I won't tell you. I want you by the clearing before sunrise"  
"And if we don't?" A twisted smile appeared on her face, "You really don't want to know." She looked at Yukina, "So how have you been? No one's been harassing you, have they?" She shook her head, "No Alia chan, and I'm just fine here"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes"  
"I can always take you back to the maliki with my absolute protection." Kuwabara than asked, "Absolute protection"  
"It's where I basically tell anyone that harms or thinks of harming anyone that has my protection, "She looked at him, "Dies a slow and painfilled death. I only give a select few, my protection." She looked at Yukina, "Where's the grub"  
"Lunch will be made shortly." She gave her a look, "And I'll make some food I know you like, including your tea"  
"Thanks Yukina." She turned around and looked at them, "I just thought of something"  
"Alia chan." Alia waved her hand casually, "I've just never seen them fight before." Yuskay said, "Point"  
"Point being, if I see flaws they need to be corrected, or else when we get to the games, if there is so much as a nick in your performance, someone will take you out. Plus when we get in close quarter combat, it would be nice to know what your tactics and powers are, so this way if I need to get behind something I can. Without getting killed in the process"  
"What are you saying, we'll kill you?" Alia chuckled and crossed her arms, "You have no idea what type of demons I was with. Some would take you out if you even turned your back. I'll give you warning, if you think you can kill me, you better think again"  
"Why?" He almost seemed afrid of the answer, "Because you'll be diced to peices, just like my last team." She looked at Yukina, "Could it be possible to be served in the training field"  
"Sure Alia chan." She patted the girls head out of habit, "Good. Same room like last time." "Not exactly"  
"Who took it"  
"Kurama and Hiei." She turned over her shoulder and gave a knowing smile," I want my room back though"  
"Alia chan"  
"I'm not being perverted am I? Or are they mates." She shook her head, "I am being perverted. Eh oh well. Which room do I get know"  
"The one with the fruit tree"  
"Yes! Midnight snack, and I don't have to leave the room." She went to the room and entered, "Everything is in here." She flopped down on her bed, Yuskay pocked his head in, "What do you want us to do"  
"First I'm going to take a nap, second we'll fight, third we'll eat than fight again. Your free until I get up." She rolled over onto her stomach and went to sleep.

Kuwabara looked at Yuskay,"So what do we do"  
"Our phyco teacher is taking a nap, and we're allowed to do what ever we want until she gets up." He looked at Kurama, "What do you know about these games"  
"I've only heard of rumors as Yoko Kurama, but a lot of it is untrue. Except this, you need to be physically and mentally strong in order to survive. If you lack anyone of these, you'll be dead before the first round is even over"  
"Do you know what these games are about"  
"The object is to get the flyer to the object unharmed. Depending on the round, you either have to deposit it somewhere or just get it, and the round ends"  
"Nothing else"  
"Nothing specific." Yuskay flopped to the floor,"That's helpful. Not." Than they heard a ruckuess, and someone came flying through the walls from Alia's room, it squealed, "Me mean no harm! Me came to warn you!" Alia had a sword out, and it looked like something from the middle ages or before that, it had a point, than along that point were two curved outward points, and was about five feet long. Apparently the thing didn't like where this was headed, she spoke in her native tongue, "You betrayed my mother and father, why should I sare you"  
"Me allie"  
"Not any more." It cowered and bowed, "Me not know what you uncles had in mind, forgive me please!" She closed in, "You never even spoke for me! Me of all people! I took you in, I treated you with kindness, so did my mother, and this is how you repay us!!" She kept her sword trained on the thing before her, "Do you know when you kept silent, how many died! I'll tell you hundreds of thousands!!! My people!!! My allies!!! They all died, because you knew, and you didn't tell me what my uncles were doing!!!! We scarmbled to try and take back what belonged to us, to me!!!! So don't expect mercy from me of all people"  
"You brother has plan!" She placed the swords blade under the creatures throat, "I suggest you choose your next words carefully creature, what does my tretuous brother have in mind"  
"Plan on getting two wishes"  
"How"  
"There are these games"  
"The Forbidden X Games"  
"Ya, ya that sounded right"  
"So my brother thinks he can rule both the maliki and the ningenki worlds, huh? Apparently my Uncles are smarter than I have given them credit for." She withdrew the blade, she spoke Japanese again, "I suggest you pick a side, creature, because there are no two sides you can be on, rather one. And it better be on mine." She looked at the damage, and grimanced, "And the Old Goat is going to make me clean this up later when she comes back. I don't want to do more work than I already have to do!" She groaned, than looked at the creature, "I suggest you remember my words, or else," she raised her blade,"You could find your self against me. And you realy don't want to be against me!" There was a pop and snap, and the creature went back. Yuskay yelled, "What was that all about"  
"Nothing to be concerned about"  
"I know when someone is about to kill! And you were ready to slaughter what ever that was!" She turned and looked at Yuskay, "Remember what I said? Don't question me. If there was even a shadow of a doubet that what that thing told me, would put you endanger, I would handle it. Now if no one minds, I'm going to finish my nap, that was rudely interupted." She than pointed her sword at them, "If any of you think of waking me, and it ain't an emergencey, I suggest you have your 'ill written. Capish?" Yuskay nodded, "Good. Because I really don't want to clean up and even bigger mess." She walked through the distoyed walls and went back to bed.

After a few hours, she got up, and was dressed wirdely in their opinnion, she wore a sleeveless top, shorts, and a veil covering her. She even had a sword at her side. Her hair was cut and tied back. She went into the living room, "Alright, lazy bumbs, let's get a movin'!" She walked out to the back. Yuskay looked at his team mates, "We're going to end up dead before the day is over, huh?" Kurama looked at him, "We should really give her a try, she seems to know what she's doing"  
'Why does her first name sound so familiar'  
'The true question Kurama, is why does it look like I know her"  
'What are you talking about Yoko'  
'Nothing.' He was brought back to reality. "Hn." They both got up and left. Yuskay looked at his friend, "So Kuwa, what do you think?" He seemed nervous, "I have a bad feeling about her." Yuskay slapped his back, "Come on! You heard Fox boy! We should really give her a shot"  
"Alright if you say so"  
'I just have a bad feeling that's all. It's almost like she isn't telling us the whole truth.'

They made it to a clearing. She stopped so did the rest of them. "This is where we will train." She looked at them, "I will pair you off, and I will watch you fight. Than each of you will spare with me, one on one, than as a group." Yuskay than spoke up, "Dim whit here has issues with fighting girls." She smirked, "All the more fun than. I will give you a hint about a weakness I have, if you keep on the move, or give me things to keep me occupied, most of my powers won't work, however, some of my moves require you to completely remain still." She looked at Yuskay, "When I made my earth dragon go after you, if you would have stood still and not moved, it would have given up the chase. But instead you allowed fear to guide your moves, and you kept running. It was only until I called it off did it stop. If I hand't it would have kept going. As humans like to say, I will be the devils advecate, not only will I be your teacher, but I will also be the bad guy, and I will force you into the corner, and I will force you to make moves you normally wouldn't consider. More advice, put away humility, put away kindness, and the ablity to forgive. The more angre and hatried you can summon, the more successful you will be. Fist up, Hiei and Kuwabara." Kuwabara seemed to pail. She crossed her arms and said,"Why so pail." He than hid behind Yuskay, he spoke up, "Their really not the best of friends"  
"Are you kiddin' me Urimeshi! He'll kill me the first shot he gets." She than giggled, "So I did choose right"  
"Forget it! I forfit! I'm not going against that phyco!" She than realized how serious the situation really was, "If it gets out of hand I'll stop the match." She looked at Hiei, "You really wouldn't kill him, would you"  
"Hn"  
"Your lucky I'm used to people like you." He glared at her, she rolled her eyes, "Ya, I'm tremblin' with fear." Sarcasim dripping from each word. When the match started, the match ended in a blink of an eye,"What happened?" Yuskay laughed, "He just got his ass kicked by Hiei! This is to priceless! He didn't even bother toying with Kuwa!" She rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I'm taking it he can't fight for anything"  
"Just about." She gave him a pointed look, "Care to explain"  
"He loves to show off to Yukina "  
"THAT OAF IS THE ONE THAT LOVES YUKINA!!!!!!" He jumped back, "Ya"  
"And he can't even fight off his aponent"  
"Basically." She groaned, "Univia, tell me goddess what did I do to deserve this kind of torment?" She looked, Hiei sat by Kurama, and Kuwabara flopped down next to Yuskay, she looked at Yuskay, "Please tell me this will be an interesting fight, that will last longer than a blink of an eye." He cracked his knuckles and looked at Kurama, "Here the pretty lady, sounds like she wants a show. What do you say Fox boy?" He smiles at her direction, "It will be quite interesting. I assure you"  
"You better hope." And it quite was interesting, 'Kurama can bend his plants to his will, for both offesnsive and defensive play.' She leaned her elbows on her knees, 'Yuskay is also quite intersting, he just plows through, he isn't thinking it -' She ducked as an energy ball came her way, than as another came she had to teleport, she heard Yuskay yell, "Sorry teach!" She cluched her hand,'Another second much later and I would have been blown to peices.' She than yelled back, "The object is to defeat your opponent, not to kill me! You idiot"  
'Note to self: Yuskay needs to learn how to think, and to control the ways he powers go. Kuwabara just needs to learn to fight, period.' She jumped out of the tree, she went after him again, "What the seven hells were you thinking! I could have been killed! And than who would have taught you than"  
"Look I'm sorry"  
"Tell that to my poor hand!" She showed him her burned hand, she growled, "Ingrate." She went to a different spot, she gave the signal to continue. Her hand was throbing. But she enjoyed the show. Yuskay was getting tired, and Kurama took it to his advantage, and Yuskay ended up being wrapped up in veins, "What is with you people and covering me in earth elements!" She heard someone come down the path, she looked at say Yukina and another girl she never saw. But she looked kind, Yuskay ran behind the girl, "Keiko! Save me from the insane demon!" "Yuskay, what are you taking about"  
"She's out to get me! She's trying to kill me and so is Fox boy"  
"Aren't you over reacting"  
"No I'm not!" Alia looked at him, "I'm really not after you. I have plenty of people more challenging than you I could go after." Yukina sat a tray in front of her, and Yukina poured her tea. Keiko looked at Alia, "So who are you"  
"Names Alia, I'm there teacher for the Forbidden-" Yuskay clamped a hand over her mouth. Keiko used a tone of voice he knew only to well, "Yuskay"  
"I can explain honestly"  
"Yuskay chan, I suggest you move your hand"  
"Why-ow she bit me!" He ripped his hand away, fang marks easily distinguished. She looked at him, "You learned another rule I have, don't cover my mouth, or else I will bite." He edged away from her and hid behind Yukina. Keiko looked at Alia, "Continue please"  
"X games that I'm training them for"  
"What are they?  
"Demonic games." "What"  
"They change them every year these come around. All I know is this, it will be grueling." Keiko looked at him, "So you weren't going to tell me"  
"Hey! I just learned about this acouple of hours ago"  
"Yuskay Urim"  
"Really they did." Keiko looked at her, "I have nothing to gain. I don't even know any of them. So I can gain nothing." She finished one dish and moved on. Keiko looked at her, "You really are pretty Alia, what type of demon are you?" She looked at her, she swallowed, "I'm a hybred, a little of this, a little of that. I actually don't know what the majority of my blood is." Keiko looked at her, "My parents were slaughtered when I was young. My father was a cold hearted bastered, and my mother was loving and caring. Than there was a conspracey, and than they were dead, and I was casted away." Keiko looked horrified, "Alia"  
"Don't even bother"  
"Huh"  
"Pitty, sypathy, and any other emotions that you humans have. I've lived without it, and I really don't want or even need it. I don't mean to be cruel sounding, it was years ago, and I've moved on"  
'Almost. I will completely move on when nine bastereds are dead.' Yukina poured them more tea. Than there was another pop and snap and another creature was by her side, "What do you want Imu"  
"Me come warn! Me come warn!" Alia looked at her, "What are you talking about?" She took out a wanted poster, "Holy shit, that's a lot of money." She looked at her face that was dawn, she spoke in her native tongue, "Is my brother looking for me?" The creature nodded, "Yes, lord looking for old sister"  
"Tell me something Imu, are the Nine Bastereds still there." The creature nodded again. She unrolled more of the poster, than something caught her eye, "Their looking for Imurou?!" the price was just as high, she kept unrolling, most she didn't know, some she didn't care for. She looked at the creature, "Bring him here"  
"But my lady"  
"Do not question me Imu! I hold your life in my hands, just remember!" The creature disappeared, she sighed. Kuwabara asked with suspecion, "Why do you keep talking in that fancy tongue"  
"Moron, do you value your life"  
"Yes"  
"Than don't ask questions what I'm doing." She looked at him, "You don't see me proding your lives, you should show me the same respect." She moved on to the dessert, the fruit was perfectly ripe, "Yukina, you always make this dish perfect. Why can't I be like you and cook my own food?" She smiled, "Alia chan, your a great fighter, so there is nothing you should regret"  
"Other than my poor last attempt at cooking." Yuskay popped the question, "What happened." Yukina gigged, "Alia chan almost burned down the whole temple. You should have seen Genki. She wasn't very happy"  
"No she was furious and was after my ass, I even had to hide my sorry ass for a while. And note, I never run"  
"Than why did you"  
"Have you ever seen Genki pissed beyond words?" He shook his head, "Good, you never do." She put all her dishes on the tray. "Alright who wants to be the first sacrifice?" Yuskay pushed Kuwabara towards her, "Thank you Kuwabara for volenteering"  
"He pushed me"  
"Does it look like I care? Besides you won't be much of a challenge." She stood up and walked a liitle a little ways from the group. Alia looked at Kuwabara, "Here are the rules. Who ever pins who with a weapon will be the winner." 'This isn't going to take long.' Kuwabara looked at her, 'How am I going to defeat her.' She made her move, veins popped out of the ground. She than made her move, she tackled him, got him off balance and held a blade that seemed to come out of nowhere at his throat, "If I had been your opponent, our head would be off your shoulders." She released the vines, and held out her hand. He took it reluctantly. Despite her small size, she could easily carry her weight and plus. She put her sword on her shoulder, "Anyone want to challenge me?" This time it was Kuwabara's turn to get back at Yuskay by shoving him forward. "Yuskay come here"  
"Uh no. Can't I forfit"  
"I never knew you were such a chicken. This won't even be a second." That seemed to get to him.

'Where in the seven hells did he learn - Genki I will kill you.' She huffed she was forced to encase herself in rock and hope that he tired before her shelter gave in. It began to crack, 'Uh oh this isn't looking very good.' Finally it gave in. She ducked. She looked at him, 'He's exhausted.' She backed up and stepped in a small river, 'Oh this is going to be to fun.' She smiled, Yuskay looked at her, "What are you smiling about"  
"Water dragon!" A dragon made out of water came out, "Holy shit! That dragons larger than the last!" Alia laughed, "Yes Yuskay he is. Water dragon get him." Yuskay stood his ground, 'He is an idiot. My water dragon will keep after him, unlike my earth dragon.' Yuskay than seemed to figure it out and ran for it, 'They all need to learn how defeat every single one of my dragons.' Her dragon pinned hum under one of his front feet. She made her dragon back off. She approached Yuskay, "YOU TOLD ME TO STAND MY GROUND"  
"Your an idiot. That only works for my earth dragon." He seemed agitated, "You could have told me that"  
"What, and miss out on my fun? Hiei, your up." Yuskay sat on the ground, he whispered to Kuwabara, "I don't care how good she is, Hiei will kick her ass." She smirked, 'We'll see about that.'

'He's under five feet, who knew he was so fast? He sure doesn't look it. Where did he get to?" She touched the ground and closed her eyes, there was a vibration in the ground, and a clashing of swords was heard. They seemed shocked. Than something popped out of the ground, "Bad killer plant, bad! Put him down!" It seemed to whine, but obayed the command of its master. She touched the over grown plant, it almost seemed to wag it's veins. "What is that"  
"I actually don't know. I just found it, it was barely thriving where it was, I dug it up, and I planted it here. Yukina actually took care of it"  
"SHE WHAT"  
"Fool, shut the hell up. All I know is that these plants are highly loyal, and highly prized, I gave the command not to eat anyone. And as you can see he didn't eat her. And that is the reason why your friend isn't plant food." Yuskay gave her a look, "Anything else you would like to tell us, like I don't know, ANY THING THAT MIGHT TRY AND KILL US ALL!!!!!!" She looked at Kurama, "Explain to your friend, any other pets I have, aren't going to kill him. Well as long as I don't give the command. Despite the fact I didn't know he was going to pop up out of nowhere, that still counted. Kitsune, your up." She looked at the plant, "Stay." It almost seemed to whine and whimper. She looked at Yukina, "When was the last time you fed it"  
"Two weeks ago"  
"Nice, almost feeding time. Not."Alia almost seemed to get a worried look on her face, "Than feed it, before it disobays and we're all dead." The girl nodded. That seemed to get to the half bred and the immorotic human. She rolled her eyes. All she would have to do is put her foot down and the plant would obay her again. She looked at the Fox, 'I know I'm going to have issues. He's not going to be easily defeated.' And it was, he was ten steps ahead of her, and in less than ten seconds she was trapped. The veins wrapped around her, she laughed. She heard Yuskay say, "We're being trained by a lunatic"  
"It's not that." She looked at him "What"  
"This is the quickest I have ever been defeated." She dropped her weapons, showing her surrender, "This one is smart. You should listen to him, he hold the knowledge to your victory"  
"What?  
"No one has ever out thought me before. Your short friend would have beat me to if my killer plant hand't done that." The veins released her, but put her on her feet. She looked at them, "You're all free. Get out of my sights"  
"What about the group fighting"  
"One, you shouldn't be talking, I would take you and your pal out. The two demons would be the ones to defeat me"  
"What"  
"Do you honestly think I was even trying?" His mouth opened and closed. She smirked, "The only one I was trying with was Hiei. I under estimated Foxy here, I should have known he was still very smart."


	2. Chapter 2

I know It's been awhile. But I said in my profile. Life has given my ass a good swift kick. I don't own, I just use, and than return, unfortunately including Kurama.......

Chapter two: We're going to end up dead one of these days? Aren't we?

Alia looked around the temple, she greeted the girl that met them, "'ello Yukina!"

"ALIA CHAN!" The girl ran into her arms, she hugged the girl back, "I thought you were banned coming to the NingenKi!"

"Let's just say, it's not pain free."

"What do you mean?" She flicked her thumb over her shoulder. Yukina smiled, "Their not that bad."

"Your not the one training them. Than I like you to say that."

"What are you going to do? Your not going to kill them, are you?"

"I so do wish." She rolled her blue eyes, she tossed a peice of brown hair off her face. She looked at them, "This process isn't going to be easy, but rather hard and grueling. No one is to question my methods, and you must do whatever I say, when I say it. I could careless how many missions you've been on. The Forbidden X Games, gives a new meaning to the human word 'twisted', maybe even 'cruel and unusual punishment' is a better choice. I've been through the games enough to know what to expect, I've got the scares to even prove it. Tommarow I'll test you, how much do you trust yourself, and your team mates." Kuwabara asked, "How?" Yuskay replied, "From the look on her face we really don't want to know the answer."

"Very smart Urimeshi. You learned one of my rules, don't ask how I train, because I won't tell you. I want you by the clearing before sunrise."

"And if we don't?" A twisted smile appeared on her face, "You really don't want to know." She looked at Yukina, "So how have you been? No one's been harassing you, have they?" She shook her head, "No Alia chan, and I'm just fine here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I can always take you back to the maliki with my absolute protection." Kuwabara than asked, "Absolute protection?"

"It's where I basically tell anyone that harms or thinks of harming anyone that has my protection, "She looked at him, "Dies a slow and painfilled death. I only give a select few, my protection." She looked at Yukina, "Where's the grub?"

"Lunch will be made shortly." She gave her a look, "And I'll make some food I know you like, including your tea."

"Thanks Yukina." She turned around and looked at them, "I just thought of something."

"Alia chan." Alia waved her hand casually, "I've just never seen them fight before." Yuskay said, "Point?"

"Point being, if I see flaws they need to be corrected, or else when we get to the games, if there is so much as a nick in your performance, someone will take you out. Plus when we get in close quarter combat, it would be nice to know what your tactics and powers are, so this way if I need to get behind something I can. Without getting killed in the process."

"What are you saying, we'll kill you?" Alia chuckled and crossed her arms, "You have no idea what type of demons I was with. Some would take you out if you even turned your back. I'll give you warning, if you think you can kill me, you better think again."

"Why?" He almost seemed afrid of the answer, "Because you'll be diced to peices, just like my last team." She looked at Yukina, "Could it be possible to be served in the training field?"

"Sure Alia chan." She patted the girls head out of habit, "Good. Same room like last time."

"Not exactly."

"Who took it?"

"Kurama and Hiei." She turned over her shoulder and gave a knowing smile," I want my room back though."

"Alia chan?"

"I'm not being perverted am I? Or are they mates." She shook her head, "I am being perverted. Eh oh well. Which room do I get know?"

"The one with the fruit tree."

"Yes! Midnight snack, and I don't have to leave the room." She went to the room and entered, "Everything is in here." She flopped down on her bed, Yuskay pocked his head in, "What do you want us to do?"

"First I'm going to take a nap, second we'll fight, third we'll eat than fight again. Your free until I get up." She rolled over onto her stomach and went to sleep.

Kuwabara looked at Yuskay,"So what do we do?"

"Our psyco teacher is taking a nap, and we're allowed to do what ever we want until she gets up." He looked at Kurama, "What do you know about these games?"

"I've only heard of rumors as Yoko Kurama, but a lot of it is untrue. Except this, you need to be physically and mentally strong in order to survive. If you lack anyone of these, you'll be dead before the first round is even over."

"Do you know what these games are about?"

"The object is to get the flyer to the object unharmed. Depending on the round, you either have to deposit it somewhere or just get it, and the round ends."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing specific." Yuskay flopped to the floor,"That's helpful. Not." Than they heard a ruckuess, and someone came flying through the walls from Alia's room, it squealed, "Me mean no harm! Me came to warn you!" Alia had a sword out, and it looked like something from the middle ages or before that, it had a point, than along that point were two curved outward points, and was about five feet long. Apparently the thing didn't like where this was headed, she spoke in her native tongue, "You betrayed my mother and father, why should I spare you?"

"Me allie!"

"Not any more." It cowered and bowed, "Me not know what you uncles had in mind, forgive me please!" She closed in, "You never even spoke for me! Me of all people! I took you in, I treated you with kindness, so did my mother, and this is how you repay us!!" She kept her sword trained on the thing before her, "Do you know when you kept silent, how many died! I'll tell you hundreds of thousands!!! My people!!! My allies!!! They all died, because you knew, and you didn't tell me what my uncles were doing!!!! We scarmbled to try and take back what belonged to us, to me!!!! So don't expect mercy from me of all people!!!!!"

"You brother has plan!" She placed the swords blade under the creatures throat, "I suggest you choose your next words carefully creature, what does my tretuous brother have in mind?"

"Plan on getting two wishes!"

"How?"

"There are these games!"

"The Forbidden X Games?"

"Ya, ya that sounded right!"

"So my brother thinks he can rule both the maliki and the ningenki worlds, huh? Apparently my Uncles are smarter than I have given them credit for." She withdrew the blade, she spoke Japanese again, "I suggest you pick a side, creature, because there are no two sides you can be on, rather one. And it better be on mine." She looked at the damage, and grimanced, "And the Old Goat is going to make me clean this up later when she comes back. I don't want to do more work than I already have to do!" She groaned, than looked at the creature, "I suggest you remember my words, or else," she raised her blade,"You could find your self against me. And you realy don't want to be against me!" There was a pop and snap, and the creature went back. Yuskay yelled, "What was that all about?!"

"Nothing to be concerned about!"

"I know when someone is about to kill! And you were ready to slaughter what ever that was!" She turned and looked at Yuskay, "Remember what I said? Don't question me. If there was even a shadow of a doubet that what that thing told me, would put you endanger, I would handle it. Now if no one minds, I'm going to finish my nap, that was rudely interupted." She than pointed her sword at them, "If any of you think of waking me, and it ain't an emergencey, I suggest you have your 'ill written. Capish?" Yuskay nodded, "Good. Because I really don't want to clean up and even bigger mess." She walked through the distoyed walls and went back to bed.

After a few hours, she got up, and was dressed wirdely in their opinnion, she wore a sleeveless top, shorts, and a veil covering her. She even had a sword at her side. Her hair was cut and tied back. She went into the living room, "Alright, lazy bumbs, let's get a movin'!" She walked out to the back. Yuskay looked at his team mates, "We're going to end up dead before the day is over, huh?" Kurama looked at him, "We should really give her a try, she seems to know what she's doing."

'Why does her first name sound so familiar.'

'The true question Kurama, is why does it look like I know her."

'What are you talking about Yoko?'

'Nothing.' He was brought back to reality. "Hn." They both got up and left. Yuskay looked at his friend, "So Kuwa, what do you think?" He seemed nervous, "I have a bad feeling about her." Yuskay slapped his back, "Come on! You heard Fox boy! We should really give her a shot!"

"Alright if you say so."

'I just have a bad feeling that's all. It's almost like she isn't telling us the whole truth.'

They made it to a clearing. She stopped so did the rest of them. "This is where we will train." She looked at them, "I will pair you off, and I will watch you fight. Than each of you will spare with me, one on one, than as a group." Yuskay than spoke up, "Dim whit here has issues with fighting girls." She smirked, "All the more fun than. I will give you a hint about a weakness I have, if you keep on the move, or give me things to keep me occupied, most of my powers won't work, however, some of my moves require you to completely remain still." She looked at Yuskay, "When I made my earth dragon go after you, if you would have stood still and not moved, it would have given up the chase. But instead you allowed fear to guide your moves, and you kept running. It was only until I called it off did it stop. If I hand't it would have kept going. As humans like to say, I will be the devils advecate, not only will I be your teacher, but I will also be the bad guy, and I will force you into the corner, and I will force you to make moves you normally wouldn't consider. More advice, put away humility, put away kindness, and the ablity to forgive. The more angre and hatried you can summon, the more successful you will be. First up, Hiei and Kuwabara." Kuwabara seemed to pail. She crossed her arms and said,"Why so pail?" He than hid behind Yuskay, he spoke up, "Their really not the best of friends."

"Are you kiddin' me Urimeshi! He'll kill me the first shot he gets." She than giggled, "So I did choose right."

"Forget it! I forfit! I'm not going against that psyco!" She than realized how serious the situation really was, "If it gets out of hand I'll stop the match." She looked at Hiei, "You really wouldn't kill him, would you."

"Hn."

"Your lucky I'm used to people like you." He glared at her, she rolled her eyes, "Ya, I'm tremblin' with fear." Sarcasim dripping from each word. When the match started, the match ended in a blink of an eye,"What happened?" Yuskay laughed, "He just got his ass kicked by Hiei! This is to priceless! He didn't even bother toying with Kuwa!" She rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I'm taking it he can't fight for anything?"

"Just about." She gave him a pointed look, "Care to explain?"

"He loves to show off to Yukina -"

"THAT OAF IS THE ONE THAT LOVES YUKINA!!!!!!" He jumped back, "Ya-"

"And he can't even fight off his aponent?"

"Basically." She groaned, "Univia, tell me goddess what did I do to deserve this kind of torment?" She looked, Hiei sat by Kurama, and Kuwabara flopped down next to Yuskay, she looked at Yuskay, "Please tell me this will be an interesting fight, that will last longer than a blink of an eye?" He cracked his knuckles and looked at Kurama, "Here the pretty lady, sounds like she wants a show. What do you say Fox boy?" He smiles at her direction, "It will be quite interesting. I assure you."

"You better hope." And it quite was interesting, 'Kurama can bend his plants to his will, for both offesnsive and defensive play.' She leaned her elbows on her knees, 'Yuskay is also quite intersting, he just plows through, he isn't thinking it -' She ducked as an energy ball came her way, than as another came she had to teleport, she heard Yuskay yell, "Sorry teach!" She cluched her hand,'Another second much later and I would have been blown to peices.' She than yelled back, "The object is to defeat your opponent, not to kill me! You idiot!"

'Note to self: Yuskay needs to learn how to think, and to control the ways his powers go. Kuwabara just needs to learn to fight, period.' She jumped out of the tree, she went after him again, "What the seven hells were you thinking! I could have been killed! And than who would have taught you than?"

"Look I'm sorry."

"Tell that to my poor hand!" She showed him her burned hand, she growled, "Ingrate." She went to a different spot, she gave the signal to continue. Her hand was throbing. But she enjoyed the show. Yuskay was getting tired, and Kurama took it to his advantage, and Yuskay ended up being wrapped up in veins, "What is with you people and covering me in earth elements!" She heard someone come down the path, she looked at say Yukina and another girl she never saw. But she looked kind, Yuskay ran behind the girl, "Keiko! Save me from the insane demon!"

"Yuskay, what are you taking about?"

"She's out to get me! She's trying to kill me and so is Fox boy!"

"Aren't you over reacting?"

"No I'm not!" Alia looked at him, "I'm really not after you. I have plenty of people more challenging than you I could go after." Yukina sat a tray in front of her, and Yukina poured her tea. Keiko looked at Alia, "So who are you?"

"Names Alia, I'm there teacher for the Forbidden-" Yuskay clamped a hand over her mouth. Keiko used a tone of voice he knew only to well, "Yuskay....."

"I can explain honestly."

"Yuskay chan, I suggest you move your hand."

"Why-ow she bit me!" He ripped his hand away, fang marks easily distinguished. She looked at him, "You learned another rule I have, don't cover my mouth, or else I will bite." He edged away from her and hid behind Yukina. Keiko looked at Alia, "Continue please."

"X games that I'm training them for."

"What are they?

"Demonic games."

"What?"

"They change them every so often these come around. All I know is this, it will be grueling." Keiko looked at him, "So you weren't going to tell me."

"Hey! I just learned about this acouple of hours ago."

"Yuskay Urim-"

"Really they did." Keiko looked at her, "I have nothing to gain. I don't even know any of them. So I can gain nothing." She finished one dish and moved on. Keiko looked at her, "You really are pretty Alia, what type of demon are you?" She looked at her, she swallowed, "I'm a hybred, a little of this, a little of that. I actually don't know what the majority of my blood is." Keiko looked at her, "My parents were slaughtered when I was young. My father was a cold hearted bastered, and my mother was loving and caring. Than there was a conspracey, and than they were dead, and I was casted away." Keiko looked horrified, "Alia-"

"Don't even bother."

"Huh?"

"Pitty, sypathy, and any other emotions that you humans have. I've lived without it, and I really don't want or even need it. I don't mean to be cruel sounding, it was years ago, and I've moved on."

'Almost. I will completely move on when nine bastereds are dead.' Yukina poured them more tea. Than there was another pop and snap and another creature was by her side, "What do you want Imu?"

"Me come warn! Me come warn!" Alia looked at her, "What are you talking about?" She took out a wanted poster, "Holy shit, that's a lot of money." She looked at her face that was dawn, she spoke in her native tongue, "Is my brother looking for me?" The creature nodded, "Yes, lord looking for old sister."

"Tell me something Imu, are the Nine Bastereds still there." The creature nodded again. She unrolled more of the poster, than something caught her eye, "Their looking for Imurou?!" the price was just as high, she kept unrolling, most she didn't know, some she didn't care for. She looked at the creature, "Bring him here."

"But my lady-"

"Do not question me Imu! I hold your life in my hands, just remember!" The creature disappeared, she sighed. Kuwabara asked with suspecion, "Why do you keep talking in that fancy tongue?"

"Moron, do you value your life?"

"Yes."

"Than don't ask questions what I'm doing." She looked at him, "You don't see me proding your lives, you should show me the same respect." She moved on to the dessert, the fruit was perfectly ripe, "Yukina, you always make this dish perfect. Why can't I be like you and cook my own food?" She smiled, "Alia chan, your a great fighter, so there is nothing you should regret."

"Other than my poor last attempt at cooking." Yuskay popped the question, "What happened?" Yukina gigged, "Alia chan almost burned down the whole temple. You should have seen Genki. She wasn't very happy."

"No she was furious and was after my ass, I even had to hide my sorry ass for a while. And note, I never run."

"Than why did you?"

"Have you ever seen Genki pissed beyond words?" He shook his head, "Good, you never do." She put all her dishes on the tray. "Alright who wants to be the first sacrifice?" Yuskay pushed Kuwabara towards her, "Thank you Kuwabara for volenteering."

"He pushed me!"

"Does it look like I care? Besides you won't be much of a challenge." She stood up and walked a litle a little ways from the group. Alia looked at Kuwabara, "Here are the rules. Who ever pins who with a weapon will be the winner."

'This isn't going to take long.' Kuwabara looked at her, 'How am I going to defeat her.' She made her move, veins popped out of the ground. She than made her move, she tackled him, got him off balance and held a blade that seemed to come out of nowhere at his throat, "If I had been your opponent, our head would be off your shoulders." She released the vines, and held out her hand. He took it reluctantly. Despite her small size, she could easily carry her weight and plus. She put her sword on her shoulder, "Anyone want to challenge me?" This time it was Kuwabara's turn to get back at Yuskay by shoving him forward. "Yuskay come here."

"Uh no. Can't I forfit?"

"I never knew you were such a chicken. This won't even be a second." That seemed to get to him.

'Where in the seven hells did he learn - Genki I will kill you.' She huffed she was forced to encase herself in rock and hope that he tired before her shelter gave in. It began to crack, 'Uh oh this isn't looking very good.' Finally it gave in. She ducked. She looked at him, 'He's exhausted.' She backed up and stepped in a small river, 'Oh this is going to be to fun.' She smiled, Yuskay looked at her, "What are you smiling about?"

"Water dragon!" A dragon made out of water came out, "Holy shit! That dragons larger than the last!" Alia laughed, "Yes Yuskay he is. Water dragon get him." Yuskay stood his ground, 'He is an idiot. My water dragon will keep after him, unlike my earth dragon.' Yuskay than seemed to figure it out and ran for it, 'They all need to learn how defeat every single one of my dragons.' Her dragon pinned him under one of his front feet. She made her dragon back off. She approached Yuskay, "YOU TOLD ME TO STAND MY GROUND!!!!!!"

"Your an idiot. That only works for my earth dragon." He seemed agitated, "You could have told me that!"

"What, and miss out on my fun? Hiei, your up." Yuskay sat on the ground, he whispered to Kuwabara, "I don't care how good she is, Hiei will kick her ass." She smirked, 'We'll see about that.'

'He's under five feet, who knew he was so fast? He sure doesn't look it. Where did he get to?' She touched the ground and closed her eyes, there was a vibration in the ground, and a clashing of swords was heard. They seemed shocked. Than something popped out of the ground, "Bad killer plant, bad! Put him down!" It seemed to whine, but obayed the command of its master. She touched the over grown plant, it almost seemed to wag it's veins. "What is that?"

"I actually don't know. I just found it, it was barely thriving where it was, I dug it up, and I planted it here. Yukina actually took care of it."

"SHE WHAT!"

"Fool, shut the hell up. All I know is that these plants are highly loyal, and highly prized, I gave the command not to eat anyone. And as you can see he didn't eat her. And that is the reason why your friend isn't plant food." Yuskay gave her a look, "Anything else you would like to tell us, like I don't know, ANY THING THAT MIGHT TRY AND KILL US ALL!!!!!!" She looked at Kurama, "Explain to your friend, any other pets I have, aren't going to kill him. Well as long as I don't give the command. Despite the fact I didn't know he was going to pop up out of nowhere, that still counted. Kitsune, your up." She looked at the plant, "Stay." It almost seemed to whine and whimper. She looked at Yukina, "When was the last time you fed it?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Nice, almost feeding time. Not."Alia almost seemed to get a worried look on her face, "Than feed it, before it disobays and we're all dead." The girl nodded. That seemed to get to the half bred and the immorotic human. She rolled her eyes. All she would have to do is put her foot down and the plant would obay her again. She looked at the Fox, 'I know I'm going to have issues. He's not going to be easily defeated.' And it was, he was ten steps ahead of her, and in less than ten seconds she was trapped. The veins wrapped around her, she laughed. She heard Yuskay say, "We're being trained by a lunatic!"

"It's not that." She looked at him

"What?"

"This is the quickest I have ever been defeated." She dropped her weapons, showing her surrender, "This one is smart. You should listen to him, he hold the knowledge to your victory."

"What?

"No one has ever out thought me before. Your short friend would have beat me to if my killer plant hand't done that." The veins released her, but put her on her feet. She looked at them, "You're all free. Get out of my sights."

"What about the group fighting?"

"One, you shouldn't be talking, I would take you and your pal out. The two demons would be the ones to defeat me."

"What?"

"Do you honestly think I was even trying?" His mouth opened and closed. She smirked, "The only one I was trying with was Hiei. I under estimated Foxy here, I should have known he was still very smart." She knew she had to work with, and who just needed guidance.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Unfortunately I do not own. I just barrow, and than return......

Chapter 3 Hell doesn't even compare

Later that night, Alia couldn't sleep, she sat outside looking at the moon. Than again, when could she ever sleep? Everytime she closed her eyes, even if it was a brife moment, she saw their faces, or her mother's dying one. A tear ran down her face and solitified into a saphire of a rich blue color, and it landed in her lap. She looked up at the moon, 'Mother, please give me the strength to complete the tasks at hand. I know I can't do this alone.' She heard the door open she looked behind her, "Yuskay, go back to bed."

"What are you doing out here? Plotting our deaths?" The last part was said jokingly. "What do you care?" He sat down next to her, he gently punched her in the shoulder, she shot him a glare promising death. He held up his hands, "It was a love tap. Your part of the team." She looked at him, "What is a love tap?"

" A gentle punch or pat on the back."

"And you do this to everyone?"

"Except Hiei. Last time I did it......let's just say it wasn't pretty." She turned to look at the moon. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Something is buggin' ya. Do you-"

"My past is what is bugging me, and no I don't wish to share." They remained silent. He than got up and went back inside, 'You will never understand me. And when you find out, you will think nothing of me, and just compare me to my brother, who also is nothing more than a pawn in their game.'

"Alia chan? What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for the sun to rise."

"But that isn't for a few hours." She didn't say anything, "Alia chan, are you having problems sleeping?"

"What gave you that idea?" Every word dripping with sarcasim. She saw the hurt look on Yukina's face, she knew she had stepped over the line. But didn't say an apology. It was better if she kept the girl at arms length

Chapter 4 Truth revieled

Alia was quite surprised, they all were doing quite well, especially the half breed and the mortal. But the two demons always seemed to master what ever she handed them first. The days slowly turned into weeks, and the weeks into two months. She learned she could trust them. Koenma called them into his office. "And why am I here?" Alia was annoyed, why was she here? She wasn't even a Spirit Detective or anything, "Because I could still be in bed." Koenma peared over his desk at her, "I have some interesting information about you Alia, somethings you forgot to mention."

"Like?"

"How you once tried to take over Vulnaira, with your brother. How you killed all of them off. And how your related to the King of Tigaria."

"Who gave you the information?" Her eyes went cold and her voice emotionless.

"How I got this information isn't important." He held up the packet, "And there's more. Alia, I'm revulking your right to be in the human world."

"You can't do that! I've done nothing there!"

"It's the fact your related to the enemy that I'm assigning them to destroy." Alia gave a cold and bitter laugh, "Do you honestly think they will kill them? Your a real idiot Koenma. The Nine Bastereds will have their heads on a silver platter before they even know it!" Koenma glared at her, "And how would you know this?"

"Who do you think killed my parents off? Who do you think wanted power than reinstalled a justice system that is curropted that my anscestors abolished? Why do you think they chose my brother and not me? I'll tell you, my uncles killed off my parents so they would have a shot at the throne. If your wondering why, because me and my brother were still considered young to the throne. They didn't want me, because they knew I wouldn't be easily swayed and mind control doesn't work on me. Unlike my brother, he wasn't easily swayed, but mind control works. Than they made me a servant, despite the fact I have royal blood running through my veins. They twisted everything. It wasn't until later I found out, that the Vulgarians were innocent, and they just wanted their land. And when I raised my voice against them, what do you think happened?" She shot him an icey glare, she had no emotion know, "I was beatten, tortured, and left to die. After they had burned wording into my skin on how I was a traitor. Than ....." She couldn't continue, talking about i made her back hurt. Koenma didn't seemed convinced, "Than what?"

"They ripped out my wings, while I was still awake, If I passed out, they stopped and made me come to." She began to walk backwards, "And you wonder why I didn't tell you this. But all I have to say is this. Don't even bother."

"What are you talking about now?"

"They'll be dead. I'll kill them myself. And also Koenma, since you have treated me with such kindness, I'll return the favor, get in my way, I'll slaughter you, and your puppets. You don't care about me, luckily they've finished their training, so they can take care of them selves. And since I have nothing, don't expect me to return in one peice." She walked away.

When they returned to the temple, they found Yukina in tears. Keiko was holding her, "What the hell happened to piss off Alia so much." Yuskay looked at her, "We found out somethings that Alia was hiding."

"Like?"

"I'll tell you later. Why is she crying."

"Alia said some pretty harsh things to both of us." Yukina was clutching something in her hands. Yuskay than remembered a knife Alia had that had belonged to her mother, the last words she had said were ringing in their heads. Yuskay looked at Keiko, "Did you see any scares on Alia's back?"

"Ya, when the three of us were in a hot springs together."

"What did it look like?"

"She had a massive amount of scare tissue around the base of her wings, than there was wording that was scared."

"What did it say?"

"I saw the word tritor and her name. But that's it. That's all I was able to see." Yukina than sobbed out, "I knew her past, she told me everything! She made me sware not to tell anyone, and now Alia chan is gone forever!" The girl kept sobbing.

Chapter 5 Some games just aren't supposed to be played

Alia called upon all of her allies, people who couldn't stand the Nine Bastereds, and were willing to sacrafice themselves. Imurou was in charge of doing the armor, and weapons, a position he graciously accepted. She was in a tent, the rain poured and the wind howled. She sat around a huge round table with other generals of her allies. A map layed down in front of them.

Koenma kept stamping papers while talking, "And that's the reason why he needs to be taken down." Yuskay shot him a glare, "I don't know why you grudge against Alia, but I trust her." Koenma snorted, "That is just one of the Royal Families talents, getting you to trust, than your throat is slit."

"But didn't you look into her eyes? They held the truth."

"Look Yuskay, you -"

"KOENMA!!!!!!" Botoan came busting in the room. His head snapped toward her, "What!"

"Alia is planning a war!"

"WHAT!!!!!" He turned on the TV, his binkey fell from his mouth, "My gods, where did she find all these people!?!" Botoan looked wet, "She's going to get herself killed!" Koenma looked at them, "Stop her at all costs!"

"Koenma sir!"

"Botaon what!"

"She wants you to come with me."

"Why?!" She shook her head, "I don't know why." She looked at them, "She also extends an invatation to all of you." Yuskay nodded his head, "We'll go."

"WHAT!!! Yuskay you don't-"

"What? 'Know' her like you do. I know why she didn't tell us, it's because she feared we would treat her like you would. Unlike you, we generally care. We've spent time with her, if she wanted, she could have killed us any number of times! But she didn't! She stuck out her neck for us! And last time I looked, she was part of our team! And no one get's treated like their worthless! Botoan let's go." She nodded her head.

"Let's do what the mortal Spartans did. Keiko gave me a lesson in mortal history. It's about a spartan king and three hundred of his men, were able to piss of the Persion king. Until the very last battle where he was killed. If we funnel them into the revean, snippers can take them out. And boulders can be rolled onto them. We'll-"

"Mi lady."

"WHAT! Can't you see I'm- so you did take up my invitation." The generals looked up, a tiger demon said, "Why are they here?"

"Easy my friend." She folded her fingers, and rested her chin on them, "If they take me up on my offer, they'll be part of the success." Yuskay arched an eye brow, "How come I have a feeling, your psyco tendencies are going to come out?" A half Cenature growled. Alia raised a hand, "I'm used to it. It doesn't offend me in the least." She looked at them, "Come in and shut the door. Kurama tied the door shut, and sat on the pillows that were out. Koenma stood, a hard look etched on her face. She looked to a servant girl and said, " Bring them something to eat and drink." The girl bowed. She stood up, the tiger commander asked, "My lady?"

"I need you to pass word along of two things. My brother isn't to be harmed. He has no idea what is happening. I saw the mind control seal on his neck. Most likely he's there but isn't. Also if I am badly injured in battle, I am to be left behind, and I will buy you as much time as I can."

"My lady-"

"Listen, it is me they are after! Not you Briono, promise maze this!" The commanders muttered under their breaths, "Yes my lady."

"Dismissed." She sat on her pillows, Koenma pointed at her and snapped, "What are you getting at?"

"Easy. I've been banned from the Ningenki, and everything that I hold dear is there. I can't ever go back, so what is the point in living in a world that is controled by the Nine bastereds, and everyone lives in fear? That's the thing, diper rash, I'm not. I'll either win, or I'll die. Either way I refuse to live the life after I got tossed off my thrown. Now Botan, I'm extremely grateful, but you and the migrane need to leave. I will be talking stratagies." Botan had all but dragged the binki sucker out of the tent.

She went over the plan she had gone over with the commanders. Kurama pointed out a glitch in the plan, he pointed on the map, the areas that were protected by old and ancient magic, and or deadly bobby traps. Alia waved him off, "We're taking a secret way that I found as a girl. No one else knows it exsists except for me, myself, and I." She heard Yuskay whisper to Kuwabara, "Have your will written? I have a feeling we'll barely come out of this alive." She pointed at him, "I know what I'm doing." The servant came back in, with various foods and drinks, she didn't look at Alia, "Forgive me. It took too long to get what you wanted."

"I'm not my father. You're more loyal than half of the so called excuse 'loyal' servants. Sit."

"Mi lady?"

"Just because I'm a Tigarian, or at least part. I don't go taking heads if they don't need to be taken. And I -" There was shouting going on, than a cat demon of mixed blood came bursting into the tent, "Lady Aria! Messengers from the Nine!" She gave a cold blooded chuckle. Most likely than not they wanted her to surrender. Over her dead, cold, and lifeless body, even still than they would have trouble. She got up and exited the tent.


End file.
